Don't Make My Mistake
by R12Fizzy
Summary: Lillian tells Izzy a story and encourages her to make things right with Felix. It's better than it sounds! Inspired by the song When He Was My Beau from the musical Anne and Gilbert. Please read and review!


**Hi everyone! Wow, it has been forever since I have written a Road to Avonlea Fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy this story! Every time I watched _Women of Importance_ , I wondered what made Izzy think about "when [Felix] told everyone that [they] kissed." This is just my take on what got Izzy thinking. Lillian's story is inspired by the song _When He Was My Beau_ from the musical _Anne and Gilbert_.  
**

 **I do not own Road to Avonlea, Felix King, Izzy Pettibone, Lillian Hepworth, or the lines I have Izzy quote directly from the episode _Women of Importance._ I do, however, own this story, so please leave it be! **

**I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Don't Make My Mistake**

Izzy's head was reeling. Her aunt did not know George Bernard Shaw. She was not a successful business woman. Her shop was about to be closed!

"Izzy," Lillian began. "There is something else that I must tell you."

Izzy paled. "You do make hats, don't you Aunt Lillian?"

Lillian chuckled. "Not that kind of news, dear, no. It's about that handsome young man who works at the White Sands; the one who so sweetly told you how perfect he thought you were."

Feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks, Izzy stated, "Felix."

"Ah, Felix. Now Izzy, there is a story that I must tell you. Once upon a time, I was a young girl like you, in the prime of my life. There was a man who I fancied, but I let him slip through my fingers. I have regretted it ever since. I wish that I still had him. We had bitter words. I do not even remember what they were about, now! I was so full of pride back in those days, and I refused to admit that I might have said something amiss myself. I was horrid in my words. And ever since I have despised myself. Life was so much sweeter when I had him.

"Izzy my dear, open your eyes and see the man who is waiting – he will not wait forever. Open up your heart. You have a tender one, just like your mother. Whatever has passed between you two should be resolved. Your pain shows how much you cared for him. Izzy," she forced her niece to look her in the eye. "Stubbornness will only lead you to a disastrous end.

"Don't make my mistake, and let him slip through your fingers. My dear, do not confuse stubbornness for strength or revenge – that is a lesson that I learned myself. If he one day marries another because you two never resolved you trouble, your tender heart will only ache that much more. If I could see the feelings you two have for each other, than you must know it for yourself. There is something special between you two. Izzy my dear, I believe that he was made for you."

Izzy stopped in her tracks, contemplating her aunt's words.

Lillian turned, asking, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, thinking about Felix. The thought of him with any woman other than her made Izzy's stomach churn. The idea of a life without him was heartbreaking. His words from earlier echoed in her mind. "I think you're perfect that way you are; I do. Don't go, Iz. Stay here with me, please?"

Izzy looked up at her aunt. "Aunt Lillian, do you know who will be driving you to the train station?"

"I expect that it will be your young man. Would you like to come along?"

Izzy nodded, threading her arm through her aunt's. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

"I've been thinking," Izzy turned to Felix, her heart beating wildly. She had made her decision. She was going to do it. But she could not help but worry that Felix would not want to resume their friendship and make it something more. "About when you told everyone that we kissed."

Felix looked away from Izzy, and she sighed, thinking that the situation would not end well.

"There's really only one way to erase a white lie," she stated, feeling as though all hope was gone.

Felix turned and looked down at her, his eyes curious.

How she wished that she could read his thoughts. "Close your eyes."

He did and Izzy was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed Felix. A thrill rushed through her as she realized that he was kissing her back. Izzy then pulled away, biting her lip, studying her feet.

Reaching for Izzy's hand, Felix smiled that crooked, half-smile that Izzy loved. Cautiously, she lifted her eyes to him, and her heart warmed at his smile.

"Come on," he said quietly, leading her away from the station.

Izzy sighed in relief. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

After that day, it was rare that Avonlea would see Felix without Izzy or vice versa. Rachel Lynde and Eulalie Bugle remarked on how sudden the reconciliation between the two young people had been, and how there never would have been anything to reconcile if they had just behaved like responsible young people.

* * *

 **The part at the end might have seemed a bit random with Rachel and Eulalie, but it's Avonlea! There have to be gossips!  
**

 **I hope that you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
